


El príncipe deseado.

by RossThony



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Monarchy, Amnesiac Joker (DCU), Bad Decisions, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Cheating, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Harley es la más normal aquí, Harvey es un mal esposo, Lies, Love Triangles, M/M, Slow Burn, Todos quieren comerse el culo de Jack, esto está en español como todos mis trabajos, everyone has secrets, no se etiquetar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossThony/pseuds/RossThony
Summary: Un rey y un general combaten por el amor del príncipe Jack.Uno tiene la ventaja, otro el carisma, ¿cuál podría ganar su corazón?
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey Dent - Príncipe de Gotham.  
> Jack Napier - Esposo de Harvey y príncipe también por matrimonio.  
> Bruce - General.  
> Batman - Caballero Misterioso.  
> Harley - Arlequín

Jack Napier, es el último en el linaje de los Napier, y fue rescatado de un fatídico accidente. La carreta con él y sus padres fue atacada, y se suponía que ninguno de ellos tendría que haber quedado con vida, pero por milagro Jack sobrevivió al ataque sin ni un solo rasguño, solo con una parte de su mente perdida, no recordaba quién era, y nadie conocía quién era, solo sabían que su apellido era Napier y nada más que eso. 

Tres años habían pasado desde aquel incidente, solo teniendo como compañía al que le había encontrado entre los escombros de la carreta incendiada; el príncipe de Gotham, Harvey Dent. 

En esos tres años Jack se había enamorado de él completamente, y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por el príncipe. Mantuvieron una relación en secreto hasta que Harvey anunció una boda a todo el pueblo y su nobleza, los cuales recibieron gustosos la noticia. Todos amaban la idea de que el solitario príncipe de Gotham tuviese a alguien a su lado. 

El día en el que Harvey pasaría a ser rey estaba más cerca de lo que ambos pensaban. Su boda ya se había concretado hace unos meses, vivían tan felices como nunca, Jack nunca tuvo curiosidad sobre quién era, pero eso no importaba, era el principe de Gotham y tenía a la persona que amaba a su lado, era su única familia y Jack no podía pedir nada más que eso, su vida era perfecta. 

Hasta que un momento, Harvey recibió una terrible noticia, los que les hizo partir al bosque para ocultarse de los ataques de los reinos enemigos. Era normal que algo así pasase las semanas cercanas a cuando Dent tomaría el cargo como rey.

— Todo saldrá bien, ¿Si, Jack? — El rubio tomó la mano de su esposo, y este le miró con timidez, asintiendo lentamente con su cabeza.— Sé que te dan miedo estos viajes tan largos, pero ya apenas lleguemos podremos descansar, tómalo como unas vacaciones temporales.

— Harvey, no quiero que te pase nada.— Jack murmuró y sintió una mano sobre sus castaños cabellos.

— Y Jack, nada me sucederá.— Formó una sonrisa y juntó sus labios con los del ojiverde, el cual correspondió sin dudarlo, llevando su mano libre a la mejilla rugosa del próximo rey, acariciándola suavemente.

El beso duró hasta que Harvey decidió separarse, mirando el camino como lo hacía antes y a la vez jugando con su preferida moneda. 

Pasaron unas horas hasta que llegaron a aquella casa en el campo, completamente rodeada de naturaleza, haciéndola un buen escondite para ambos, nadie sospecharía que el príncipe de Gotham estaría ahí, o al menos eso esperaban todos, solo unas cuantas personas sabían de su paradero.

Una vez que bajaron del carruaje, apenas Jack bajó se encontró con un arlequín, mirándole fijamente. Obviamente el chicos se asustó, buscando a su pareja con la mirada, quién simplemente rió y bajó las cosas que llevaban del carruaje. Jack se intentó alejar, pero el arlequín le seguía con la mirada y le seguía.

— ¿S-Sucede algo? — El castaño se apresuró a preguntar y vió claramente como los ojos del arlequín brillaron, comenzando a hacer un gracioso y animado baile, el cual duró solo unos minutos, y luego se arrodilló frente al principe.

— Harley Quinn, a su servicio.

Jack estaba muy confundido, pero forzó una sonrisa y asintió con su cabeza. 

— Un...un gust-

—¡Ven! ¡Te llevaré dentro, todo esto te va a encantar, lo aseguro! — El arlequín tomó la delgada muñeca del castaño, jalándolo hacia la casa. Jack le dedicó una mirada socarrona a su pareja, pero este no hizo nada, solo reía, era claro que había traído un arlequín para entretenerle en aquellos días, no todo podía ser perfecto, eso significaba que Harvey no iba a tener todo el tiempo para él, como había esperado.

Estuvieron un buen rato dejando las cosas acomodadas en la casa, Harley se había ofrecido a ordenar las cosas con él, pero Jack trataba de no dejarle todo el peso a ella, pero esta no hacía caso, al final terminó haciendo todo por más que el castaño tratase de hacer algo por sí mismo.

Una vez que terminaron, Jack se sentía tan culpable que decidió servirle un refresco al arlequín. Esta se encontraba descansando muy agotada de haber hecho esfuerzo de más, tan cansada que aceptó el refresco de Jack, el cual sonrió al notar que por fin había aceptado algo de él.

— No tiene porqué hacer eso, príncipe...yo estoy bien.— Ella rió bebiendo el liquido con sed.— Usted es muy amable conmigo, nadie nunca había sido así.

— Mira, tú quisiste ayudarme, debo hacer a cambio de eso.— El finalmente sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más en confianza con el arlequín.— Un refresco es lo que menos puedo darte, y puedes llamarme Jack, en serio, no me gustan los títulos.— Se encogió de hombros divertidamente.

— Pero...el príncipe-

— Será un secreto entre nosotros, ¿si? De Harley y Jack, en frente de él llámame príncipe, pero solos puedes ponerme cualquier apodo que quieras, ¿si?

Los ojos del arlequín volvieron a demostrar su emoción y vio como asentía variadas veces con su cabeza, y se quedó hablando con ella un buen rato.

Después de unos cuantos días ya hablaron de diferentes cosas y se reía seguido, disfrutaba el tiempo con ella y ya no veía tan malo que ella fuese una compañía extra, realmente le hacía feliz tener un amigo que podría estar siempre y cuando le necesitase (a pesar de que este amigo se tomó muy en serio eso de ponerle el apodo que quisiera ya que se la pasaba llamándole con apodos que suelendar diabetes), y Harley parecía disfrutar hablar con él también, no se sentía para nada obligada a hacer danzas o trucos llamativos, en realidad los hacía con gusto y eso a Jack le gustó, nunca disfrutó de los bufones o quién sea que se encargara del entretenimiento, odiaba ver como la gente buscaba ridiculizarse para que alguien se ría, era cruel, no creía que alguien disfrutase haciendo eso, pero Harley era la excepción, disfrutaba de las risas, era feliz, sus ojos se lo decían. Había encontrado a una amiga en poco tiempo, y realmente esperaba llevarla consigo al castillo cuando las cosas volviesen a ser normales, o eso haría el intento ante Harvey, su esposo a veces era muy ambiguo, pero podía entenderlo ya que fue criado para ser un rey y nada más que eso, en cambio a Jack nadie le había avisado que sería un principe y futuro rey de Gotham junto a su esposo, había estado aprendiendo de él en todo ese tiempo, y en realidad no lo hacía tan mal, solo era actuar como los demás lo hacía. 

Pero algo le decía que podía ser algo más que eso, que podía marcar la diferencia, Harley también mencionó eso en una de sus muchas conversaciones, que veía algo en él que no había visto en muchas personas. 

Jack se sentía alagado, pero no podía entender qué exactamente tenía de especial, ni siquiera recordaba quién era antes del accidente a pesar de lo mucho que Harvey quiso ayudarlo, llevando a los mejores doctores con él, pero al final siempre sentía que retrocedía en sí mismo y arruinaba más su poca memoria al punto de ni siquiera recordar un rostro, a veces se sentía un total idiota por no poder ayudarse a sí mismo y arruinar el esfuerzo que hacía su esposo por verlo mejor, pero simplemente le era imposible recordar, y hace un tiempo se había rendido.

Dejó ese tema de lado, porque había sido llamado por Harvey. Jack entró a la pequeña oficina que tenía la casa con detalles rústicos, llamando a la puerta, escuchando un fuerte "entra" desde adentro, abrió la puerta y encontró a Harvey leyendo unos papeles, el castaño se mordió ligeramente el labio y se acercó, notando que su esposo palmeaba sus piernas, dándole a entender que quería que se sentase en su regazo, y eso hizo.

—¿Si? — Dijo sentado sobre sus piernas, mientras su esposo alejaba los papeles y tomaba su cintura, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

— ¿Te llevas bien con la arlequín? — Cuando escuchó eso, Jack asintió con emoción.— Eso es completamente bueno, me alegra que puedas llevarte bien con ella, así no te sentirás tan solo mientras me ocupo de los documentos...

— Harvey, sé que estás ocupado, pero tampoco me molesta mucho, no me siento solo.

— Lo sé, pero aquí viene lo bueno.—Harvey se emocionó y Jack le puso más atención.— Han pasado días geniales y las cosas están con mucha calma, estoy más libre de toda esta mierda, y por eso te quería pedir si quieres ir a caballo por el campo.

— ¿Qué...? ¿A caballo? ¿Si quiera habían? — El castaño rió por eso, y Harvey le miró con incredulidad.— No lo había notado...p-perdón, solo he estado junto a Harley y tú en la casa, con suerte salgo a no ser que quiera limpiar la ropa...pero bueno, ¿Quieres ir hoy?

— Pfft, no, no hoy, debo terminar más de estas imbecilidades que me pidieron hacer en mi "tiempo libre", pero podría ser mañana temprano.— Una vez que escuchó eso de su marido, el castaño formó una mueca.— Ay, por favor, podremos estar hasta la tarde, el tiempo no se hará tan corto, por favor.

Y ahí van los ojos de cachorro de Harvey, y Jack no supo como decir que no, así que suspiró y asintió.

— Bien...en la mañana.

— ¡Perfecto!

Jack se sobresaltó al oír ese grito de repente y Harvey lo empujó un poco para que se levantase de sus piernas, cosa que Jack hizo un tanto decepcionado ya que había pensado que harían algo más, sorprendentemente aún no habían tenido relaciones sexuales como eran debidas, eso era porque era extremadamente dificultoso que...el amiguito de Harvey se despertase, después del accidente la mitad de su cuerpo perdió su sensibilidad y por eso no lograba excitarse como lo haría una persona normal debido a las caricias. Jack se preguntaba porqué tuvo ese accidente de todos modos, pero al parecer Harvey nunca quiso hablar de eso, así que nunca preguntó, Jack aún así lo amaba, así que no era un tema el hecho de las quemaduras en la otra parte de su rostro.

Con aires de decepción caminó hasta la puerta, mirando por su hombro por algún gesto cariñoso de Harvey, pero él ya estuvo de vuelta a sus papeles. Jack salió de la habitación, yendo con la arlequín para pasar el rato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay algún error acerca de monarquías, podrían comentarmelo ;W;


	2. Chapter 2

Después de los quejidos y pucheros de Jack, al final si habían salido por los caballos en la mañana, obviamente no fue a una hora que Harvey hubiese considerado como apropiada, pero seguía siendo la mañana y tenían tiempo de sobra para disfrutar el paseo.

Harley se despidió con emoción, prometiendo cuidar el territorio con su vida, y Jack le pidió que se relajase un poco, que no era su deber preocuparse tanto, pero Harvey insistió en dejar que hiciera lo que quiera, porque para eso servía. 

Jack se sintió un poco fastidiado por esas palabras, pero no empezó una discusión ya que se suponía que debía ser un momento lindo entre ellos dos, un momento que debía iniciar y acabar bien, así que hizo todo el esfuerzo en verse guapo para su principe ese día, a pesar del sueño que cargaba detrás.

— Tienes que afirmarte bien, no quiero perderte.— Exageró Harvey y Jack rodó los ojos mientras se acomodaba en el caballo y acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

— No seas tonto...no debe ser tan difícil, todos montan caballos. — Jack se aferró a las cuerdas, tragando saliva.

— Todos montan caballos porque les enseñan desde pequeños a montar caballos, tú aprendiste a simplemente montar mi...

—¡Cállate y sube a tu caballo! — Jack chilló y escuchó las molestas carcajadas de su esposo, mientras él hacía lo que le dijo, subiéndose al caballo, comenzando a andar con calma. 

El ojiverde se puso algo nervioso al notar que su caballo también se estaba moviendo, cerrando sus ojos con miedo, intentando acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar tan alto y moviendose de esa manera. 

Estuvieron un buen rato paseando, y Jack pudo acostumbrarse por fin, prestandole atención a su alrededor, sonriendo un poco al ver que el lugar era hermoso, estaba lleno de naturaleza, no había bullicio de gente ni nada, simplemente paz y el sonido de las hojas, junto a un ocasional ave cantando.

Harvey hizo que los caballos se detuviesen cuando se escuchó un sospechoso sonido desde los arbustos, Jack se enderezó con temor, dispuesto a lanzarse en cualquier momento y proteger a su marido. 

— ¿Harvey...? —Susurró y su esposo se giró un poco, sonriendo de manera falsa para calmarle, y eso obviamente no logró que se calmase.

— Shh...— Le hizo callar suavemente y volvió su mirada hasta los oscuros arbustos, mirando atentamente, hasta que un conejo salió disparado, siendo perseguido por un zorro.

Jack se hubiese aliviado si no fuese porque su caballo se había asustado, el sonido repentino le había sobresaltado. El castaño intentó calmarlo, pero no tenía casi nada de conocimiento, estuvo a punto de mirar a Harvey cuando el animal comenzó a correr como si la vida le dependiese de eso. 

— ¡No! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡No! — Escuchó a Harvey gritar, inmediatamente corriendo detrás de él, pero su caballo ya estaba descontrolado, corriendo hacia cualquier lugar, escapando de un rival que no existía.

Jack se aferró al caballo, sabiendo que si no se afirmaba podría caer y sufrir un accidente que podría costarle caminar por un tiempo, y obviamente no quería eso. Comenzó a llorar de la impotencia por no poder hacer nada, por sentirse un tonto, como siempre se ha sentido.

El caballo no quería parar, y no importaba cuanto le gritara, no se detenía, pues se había asustado demasiado. 

Y Jack estaba más asustado aún.

Había perdido la voz de Harvey poco a poco, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el caballo comenzó a correr sin control, ni siquiera miraba al frente, su vista se había empañado por lágrimas, solo esperaba que se detuviese para poder hacer el intento de volver, o dejar que el caballo corriese tanto como quisiese hasta calmarse y volver.

El príncipe soltó un grito cuando el animal aceleró.

— ¡D-Detente! ¡Por favor!— Exclamó sin respuesta.

De repente, otro caballo con una persona que jamás había visto se acercó a galopes acelerados, gritando palabras a lo lejos, pero cuando estuvo más cercano pudo escuchar mejor.

— ¡Hey, tranquilo, muchacho! — Gritó la persona arriba del otro caballo, acercándose a él y Jack temió que chocasen, pero eso nunca pasó.

La persona logró detener su caballo sin dificultad, calmándolo en el proceso, dejándolo algo inquieto pero sin moverse, resoplando de vez en cuando. El príncipe se alivió, ya no estaba en peligro gracias a ese hombre, y antes de agradecerle o algo; escuchó como hablaba.

— Wow, parece que jamás ha andado a caballo. — El hombre misterioso le habló, su voz era grave, pero hablaba en un tono divertido. Al verle de cerca, pudo notar que tenía una vestimenta similar al uniforme de servicio de los guardianes que acompañaban a su esposo cuando estaban en el castillo ¿Sería algún tipo de aprendiz? No era tan viejo como los típicos guardianes, o al menos no se veía así.— ¿Está bien?

— N-No...nunca he andado a caballo, agradezco su ayuda, señor, y estoy bien. — Respondió jadeando, calmándose del terror experimentado, el otro hombre se bajó de su caballo y se acercó al suyo, extendiéndole la mano a Jack, Jack le observó por unos momentos y entendió el gesto, tomando su mano para bajarse.

Pero al ser considerablemente bajo y sin posibilidades de bajar como era debido, no pudo lograr estabilizarse y casi cayó al suelo, pero por suerte el hombre tenía buenos reflejos porque lo tomó entre sus brazos antes de que lo peor pasase.

Jack se sonrojó, mientras le observaba a los ojos, eran celestes, demasiado hermosos, al estar tan cercano pudo notar que el hombre tenía una afeitada barba, piel morena y cabello oscuro rebelde. Lo dejó sin palabras hasta que notó la posición en la que estaban, sintiendo arder la pálida piel de su rostro.

— ¿P-Podría...? —Fue lo único que logró que saliera de sus labios.

— Oh, claro, perdone. — El hombre le soltó por fin, manteniendo su sonrisa encantadora. — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Mi nombre es... — Dudó unos segundos, observando hacía otro lado por un momento. — Jack, solo llámeme Jack.

— Es un gusto, Jack, Bruce Wayne, general Bruce Wayne, a su servicio. — Bruce tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos, el sonrojo en su rostro creció.

Entonces era un general...¿Sería de Gotham o de otro reino? Su curiosidad creció, y se sintió culpable, no debería interesarle, no debería estar interesado en otro hombre que no fuera Harvey, y hablando de él, se preguntaba cuán lejos estaría de su hogar.

—E-Eh... T-Tengo que i-irme, fue un placer... 

— ¿Uh? ¿Seguro que se irá en ese caballo? Se ve que es igual de novato que usted, seguramente ocurrirá un incidente de nuevo antes de que llegue a su hogar. Al menos déjeme llevarle.

— No quiero hacerle perder su tiempo, general...

— No lo hará, lo prometo, ¿De dónde viene? Sabe qué, belleza, usted me guía, volveremos a su hogar, una hermosa decoración como usted no puede ausenciarse por tanto tiempo.— Le guiñó el ojo, y lo ayudó a subirse a su caballo. Bruce sacó una cuerda y amarró la montura del otro caballo a la suya, luego se montó.— Afírmate de mí.

Napier no entendía como se iba a afirmar a él, así que solo le observó con confusión, Bruce soltó una carcajada encantadora, y tomó las delicadas manos del príncipe y las puso alrededor de él, y luego le dio un apretón.

Sintió su corazón latiendo más rápido, básicamente hizo que le abrazase, era una sensación similar a la que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Harvey, pero esta se sentía mal, porque era incorrecto, él amaba a su esposo, y no amaría a nadie más.

¿O quizá sí?

El caballo empezó a andar en un ritmo veloz, y gracias a ello Jack se aferró mucho más al general, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, el hombre mayor rió de nuevo.

— Tranquilo. — Le dio una mirada, y luego volvió su vista hacia adelante.— Recuerde, usted me guía.

— A-Ah, c-cierto, es derecho por el camino rodeado de pinos... — Al menos tenía suficiente mente como para acordarse, si no no volvería nunca a su hogar. Se preguntaba como reaccionaría Harvey si lo viera abrazando a alguien así, o más bien, a otro hombre.

Aunque le pareciera adorable cuando Harvey se ponía celoso, no creía que eso se vería realmente bien, quizá tendría que bajarse un poco antes y despedirse de Bruce antes de que alguien lo viese.

Pasaron los minutos y Jack estuvo más atento a pensar y abrazarse al fuerte cuerpo Bruce que en ver si llegaban. 

— ¿Es aquí? 

La voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, habían llegado, tan dolorosamente rápido que se maldijo de forma interna.

— S-Sí, creo que ya debería bajarme...

— Por supuesto, tu esposo debe estar esperándote.

Se asustó, y lo observó algo sorprendido, ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

— Ouh...vaya, tienes cara de que no querías que supiera.— No borró su sonrisa, como si estuviera feliz y orgulloso de ese hecho.— No será la última vez que nos veamos, vendré a echar un vistazo a veces, lindura. — Le guiñó el ojo, ayudándolo a bajar del caballo. — Nos vemos. — Le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se subió a su caballo nuevamente y se largó, sin dejar de mirarlo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, lo que le provocó una extraña sensación.

No vio a su esposo, lo que le dio un alivio, pero Quinn había aparecido justamente delante de él, con los ojos entrecerrados en sospecha. Jack se tensó, sudando frío, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

— ¿Qué pasó con esas miraditas? — Dijo molesta, acusándolo en silencio. — Que vergüenza, caramelito, que vergüenza, ¿quién era ese?

—Él...Él era Bruce Wayne. — Tartamudeó en voz baja, avergonzado.

Harley escupió su té, un momento, ¿estaba tomando té?

— ¡¿B-Bruce Wayne?! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! — Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, tapándose la boca después con su mano libre, pero era muy tarde.

Justamente Harvey apareció tras escuchar los gritos, con el ceño fruncido, tan molesto como pocas veces lo había visto, y lo peor es que esa mirada enojada podría significar un peligro muy grande.

— ¿Acabo de escuchar ese nombre...? ¿Qué pasó con él...? No me digas que sabe algo de Jack...

Harvey se cruzó de brazos esperando una rápida respuesta de la arlequín, luego notó que el castaño estaba detrás de ella, acercándose para abrazarlo suavemente, aliviado.

— Joder ahí estabas, te estuve buscando hasta que me tuve que devolver a dar un aviso... ¿Cómo pudiste llegar?

— Wayne lo trajo.

Jack le dedicó una mirada traicionada, y luego observó a su esposo, preocupado de su reacción ante eso.

—... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Wayne te trajo?

— Estaba por el territorio, me ayudó a detener el caballo...¿Quién...quién es?

— ¿Por el territorio? ¿El pelotón de Bruce Wayne por el maldito territorio? No había llamado a él, pensé que sería Jim el encargado... — Harvey estaba furioso y Jack se sintió enfermo porque odiaba ver a alguien tan enojado.— ¿Y se acercó a ti, de todas las personas, se acercó a ti?

— Mi caballo estaba descontrolado, Harvey.— Dijo escéptico.— Además hiciste un aviso, seguramente era el único por la zona ¿No? — Preguntó en un intento de calmar las aguas, pero no lo logró.— Tú...tú igual hubieses ayudado a una persona en apuros ¿No? De no ser por él no hubiese vuelto así de rápido, ¿Cuál es el problema con Bruce?

— Estábamos tan bien, joder, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué mierda hace aquí? Siempre me aseguré de que no se acercara...¿No le bastaba con...? — Se interrumpió a si mismo antes de seguir hablando, yéndose de la habitación de manera repentina, dejando a Jack muy confuso.

Dirigió su mirada a Harley en busca de explicaciones, ella no parecía tan alterada, tal vez solo decepcionada o molesta. Se acercó a ella tímidamente, por más que quisiera ponerle un alfiler al tema, quería saber si estaba todo bien.

— Lo siento, pastelito...Pero Bruce Wayne es un general que ganó todo su reconocimiento por el dinero, usualmente lo repudian por eso... — El arlequín empezó a explicar, sentándose en un sofá, palmeando su lado para que Jack también se sentara, cosa que hizo.— Es el hijo del fallecido y respetable señor feudal: Thomas Wayne...— Negó con su cabeza, suspirando. — ¡Por eso el bastardo es apestosamente rico! Y si no fuera poco anda como un playboy con todas las señoritas de la nobleza, y por alguna extraña razón también quiso estar cerca de la protección del reino e hizo de todo para tener un cargo, y lo peor es que la gente lo ama porque creen que solo dona su dinero a la construcción del pueblo. Nadie puede deshacerse de él.

— ¿Harvey en serio lo odia por eso? — Su esposo no era alguien que odiase por eso, Bruce era un niño mimado, nada más que eso. Asimismo, no sabía porqué nunca había oído de él, para su descripción tuvo que haberlo escuchado, y si lo hubiese escuchado antes, seguramente jamás le hubiese hablado de esa forma, ni aceptado su ayuda.— ¿Por eso me lo ocultó?

Se sentía estúpido por haberse sentido atraído por el hombre, pero iba a dejar esos pensamientos muy encerrados dentro de él, se sentía avergonzado, avergonzado de sentirse cautivado por una persona que no era su esposo y avergonzado de que haya sido por esa clase de persona.

— Lo odio porque es un imbécil casanovas. — Harvey apareció con un cigarro en la boca, Jack frunció el ceño. No era solo eso, se podía notar en su tono, lo conoce lo suficiente como para notar que esa excusa era floja.— Me da igual lo que haga con su miserable dinero, me jode que se meta en mi vida personal, ni siquiera sé como se entero que estaba aquí, debe haber ofrecido dinero, y apenas me entere a quién, a ambos les arrancaré la puta cabeza...

— Debe haber sido Batman. 

La atención de ambos se centró en Harley.

 _Batman_.

¿Quién era Batman? 

Todos tenían diversas interpretaciones cuando escuchaban aquel famoso nombre.

Según Harvey, Batman era un demente vestido de murciélago que debía eliminar a toda costa antes de que algo terrible pasase.

Según algunos guardias, solo alguien que hacía más fácil la protección nocturna.

Y según Jack y el pueblo, era un héroe. 

Un hombre que aparecía en las noches, por la figura que se paseaba por las sombras se podía ver la figura de un hombre disfrazado de murciélago, todos pensarían que era una teoría, pero ya la mitad del pueblo lo había visto, verlo en acción o por casualidad. Nadie aportaba en su captura, porque era lo único que había traído un poco de paz a aquel tormentoso pueblo, así que por eso era difícil para Harvey encontrarlo y custodiar sus intenciones.

Incluso Jack lo había visto una vez, solo una vez. No podía dormir y se apoyó en la ventana, respirando el aire frío de la noche, mirando la luna llena de esa noche. De repente vio una figura oscura, tal como habían descrito como "Batman", se encontraba andando por las antiguas construcciones del castillo. No tuvo el dominio sobre sí mismo para dejar de mirar cómo saltaba de una superficie a otra, seguramente retirándose para descansar de una noche agitada, y pudo jurar que en un momento e caballero también le había visto, porque sintió su mirada atenta a él antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. 

Estuvo recordando esa ocasión, sonriendo sin darse cuenta, hasta que la voz de su esposo lo retiró de sus pensamientos.

— Tienes razón, Batman nos viene por encima, lo sabe absolutamente todo, ese loco...lo atraparé como a Bruce y a los traidores y le arrancaré la...

—Harvey. — Jack murmuró, ya harto de oírlo decir esas cosas, eran simplemente tan oscuras y explicitas que les daba ganas de vomitar, tenía el conocimiento de que Harvey era así, pero no significaba que no le tenga que dar miedo.

—Lo siento, Jack...Pero... Podríamos estar siendo atacados esta maldita noche si no me aseguro de que todo está bien, debo dar la advertencia ahora mismo. — Harvey se tomó su rubio cabello con desesperación y caminó de vuelta a la oficina.— Descansa...

El príncipe suspiró tristemente, mirando como se iba, lo había decepcionado por algo que ni sabía que le iba a decepcionar, así que suponía que debía dormir de una vez porque esperarlo no valdría la pena. Harley posó una mano en su mejilla y la acarició, besando su frente, su manera de desearle las buenas noches, porque muy seguramente las necesitaría. 


	3. Chapter 3

— Cobblepot, no entiendo nada de esto. — Decía Harvey al teléfono, jugando casualmente con su moneda, lanzandola al aire para luego atraparla con su mano zurda. — Me aseguraste protección para mi y mi esposo, ¿y lo que me das es a Wayne? Dime al menos que los llenaste de plomo o algo.

— Te aseguro que hice lo posible para que Jim se encargase, ¡Qué iba a saber yo de esto! ¡Para tu información, principito, tengo cosas más importantes que atender! ¡Ese maldito de Batman se ha infiltrado en mis ventas! ¡Mis ventas! — dijo el pinguino al otro lado de la linea, por el sonido de cosas cayendo al suelo daba énfasis a su estado lleno de furia.— ¡Está arruinando todo mi maldito negocio! ¿Qué no tiene mejores cosas qué hacer? ¡Eh! 

— Oh, no, el hombre murciélago se metió también con el burdel.

— Por supuesto, que sí, ¡Hasta con mi burdel! ¡Qué tiene de malo, simples prostitutas! — Oswald se escuchaba tan enfadado por eso que Harvey quiso reír.— Los estrechos están en decadencia, Harvey.

— Ese lugar no me puede importar menos.—El príncipe escupió con desprecio, rodando los ojos.— Ya veo porqué te alteras, tu complejo de mamá debe ser saciado por todas esas ancianas del burdel, ¿no? — Harvey rió dándose la vuelta sobre su asiento, apoyando el teléfono contra su hombro a la vez que separaba unos cuantos papeles. 

Oswald gruñó, y se escuchó un pequeño susurro cercano al teléfono, pero el rubio no pudo escucharlo bien.

— Sí...sí...¿Sabes algo? Mereces que Wayne esté ahí. 

— ¿Ah sí? — Alzó una ceja.— ¿Por qué lo merezco, Oswald?

— Va a ser otra prueba de que es mucho mejor que tú y te va a quitar a tu conejito, ¡justo cómo lo hizo con...!

— ¡Cállate! ¡No digas ese nombre! ¡Te mataré antes de que puedas pronunciarlo! — Harvey arrugó los papeles con furia, lanzando al suelo la mayoría de cosas arriba de su escritorio.— Saca a Wayne de aquí, ¡y tráeme a Jim Gordon! ¡Es una orden!

Colgó el teléfono y lo tiró con fuerza contra la pared, jadeando por toda la ira acumulada.

* * *

Esa misma noche en la que Harvey había ido a trabajar en su oficina en vez de pasar la noche con su esposo; Jack estaba pensando en aquel caballero misterioso, Batman. A pesar de haberlo visto una vez, por alguna razón desde su mención no había dejado de pensar en este, pensando en las diferentes cosas que ha hecho por el reino y el pueblo, protegiéndolo de sus constantes amenazas sin esperar nada a cambio. Era sorprendente que alguien así existiese en un lugar tan caótico, finalmente Gotham tenía una figura tan llena de esperanza por un cambio.

Jack no pudo dormir, ya que su cabeza ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos en él, y claro... también en Bruce Wayne. Pero desde que escuchó que Bruce Wayne era un casanovas con las muchachas nobles, el pequeño apego que sintió por el se esfumó demasiado rápido, tan rápido que se preguntó si realmente había algo ahí en un inicio.

Si una cosa hacia sentir bien a Jack era el hecho de que alguien lo hiciese sentir especial, Bruce lo había logrado en el momento en el que le ayudó con su caballo, pero lo arruinó todo. Le era imposible no repudiar a alguien que jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas y que usase su dinero para conseguir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. Quizá era algo hipócrita, claro, Jack era el esposo del honorable príncipe y desde que tenía memoria siempre fue tratado con respeto pero él siempre intentaba devolver todo lo que daba.

Bruce Wayne era solo un niño mimado más que no merecía su atención ni agradecimiento.

Lo único que agradecía realmente estar pensando en el hombre murciélago, realmente era un fan de ese caballero nocturno, Harvey estaría furioso si se enterase de eso pero sería tonto decirle, era un secreto consigo mismo.

Mencionando a Harvey...su esposo no había llegado a dormir aún.

Jack tomó en cuenta de eso y de inmediato encendió una vela y la sostuvo con su mano, saliendo de la habitación para ir a verlo, encontrándolo durmiendo sobre algunos papeles en su escritorio. El castaño suspiró pesadamente, tocando su hombro para despertarlo. Al lograrlo, su esposo se removió, abriendo sus ojos apenas y dirigiendo su mirada a su amante.

— Ahí voy, Jack...ordeno esto...y ya.

Fue la única respuesta antes de ser echado con una palmada en el trasero, lo que hizo sonrojar furiosamente al de ojos esmeralda, quién se fue a la habitación de vuelta a regañadientes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Harvey había obtenido una respuesta fatidica a su exigencia, Jim Gordon no estaba disponible debido a un accidente que lo había dejado fuera del servicio durante unas semanas, por lo que Bruce Wayne era el general apropiado para cuidar el perímetro de su casa segura. Harvey estuvo discutiendo un buen rato sobre qué no quería a Bruce por ahí, pero no podía cambiar nada, nadie quería meterse ahí.

— Fantástico, simplemente fantástico, voy a tener que aguantar a ese engreído.

Jack estaba en la cocina con la arlequín, y mientras preparaban los alimentos se miraban de vez en cuando intercambiando sus expresiones cansadas y preocupadas por lo que el príncipe estaba diciendo.

— Solo quiero ser rey para...

— Cortarle la cabeza. — Respondieron ambos en voz alta pero riendo en voz baja.

— Muy graciosos. — Harvey dijo sonrojado por la vergüenza, mientras abría un periódico y fingía leer, pero al prestarle más atención, la lanzó a la pared.— ¡Bruce Wayne está pintado en mi periódico!

Jack solo formó sirvió la comida mañanera de su esposo en una bandeja y la depositó cuidadosamente en la mesa cercana a donde estaba sentado Harvey.

— El desayuno está listo. —Dijo el menor suavemente, tomando asiento a su lado, mientras tomaba su mano y hacía pequeños cariños en esta.

— Gracias, Jack. — El rubio masculló y se sentó en el sofá para así tomar una tostada y comerla con odio. — De verdad, si vuelvo a verlo a escuchar sobre él, yo voy a...

Fue interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta, todos se congelaron al oír eso, sobre todo Jack quién era muy fácil de asustar por ruidos repentinos.

Harley agarró uno de sus bates coloridos y se acercó a la puerta sigilosamente, abriéndola lentamente, pero al ver quien estaba afuera, ella jadeó de sorpresa.

— General Wayne...

Iba a ser un día largo.


	4. Chapter 4

— General Wayne...realmente no esperaba verlo por aquí, ¿pasa algo? — la rubia se quedó firmemente frente al hombre, cuestionando con un tono sólido en su voz, sin dar señales de dejarle pasar, las cuáles resultaron ser bastante obvias.

— Solo quería verificar el estado de Jack. — El de cabellos oscuros ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas, cosa que no llamó para nada el interés en Harley.— ¿Interrumpo la comida?

El castaño curiosamente quiso mirar sobre la arlequín, observando nuevamente a aquel hombre que lo salvó, y cuando sintió su mirada fijarse en él, no pudo evitar enrojecer furiosamente.

— _Eres un tonto, Jack._ —pensó para sí mismo, desviando su mirada, pero era tarde.

—Oh, ahí estás...— Bruce apartó cuidadosamente a la rubia, y esta estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero Harvey se le adelantó.

— Un momento, Wayne. — El príncipe se levantó y se posicionó delante de Jack antes de que el mencionado diese un paso más. 

— Oh, Harvey, no te había visto...¿cómo va todo? —Bruce no observó por mucho tiempo al rubio, su atención siempre se desviaba a Jack, solamente a Jack.

El rubio notó eso, y no le agradó en lo absoluto.

— Mis putos ojos están aquí. 

El castaño se sobresaltó por el tono que usó Harvey, era un tono lleno de exigencia, el que muy pocas veces usaba, Bruce no se vio afectado, volviendo a observar con diversión el príncipe.

— Wow, tranquilo...¿no ves que lo asustas? — Wayne rió descaradamente, posando su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, quién inmediatamente se alejó con desprecio. — Hey...vamos, no actúes así.

— Entraste sin permiso a mi maldita casa y te pido que te vayas.

— Solo quiero hablar con Jack, ¿acaso le vas a prohibir hablarme? ¿qué opinas, Jack?

Todas las miradas fueron al de ojos verdes, quién se encogió en el sofá sin saber que decir.

— Yo...yo creo...— Se asustó ante la fría mirada que le había dado su esposo, sintiendo las ganas de llorar a punto de estallar en sus ojos esmeralda. — Creo que...fue bastante maleducado de su parte entrar así, señor Wayne...— Jack simplemente no podía seguir viendo la expresión decaída de Wayne, si seguían así las cosas iba a llorar.

— ¿Ya ves? Incomodas completamente a mi esposo, ahora vete. — Harvey empujó al millonario a la salida, usando la fuerza bruta de su cuerpo.— Ve a hacer algo útil, pedazo de mierda.

— Me voy, Harvey... es triste que me trates así...después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, amigo...— El tono de Bruce era honestamente triste, y Jack no pudo evitar sentirse curioso ante lo último dicho, pero estaba lo suficientemente asustado por la situación para pensar con más calma en eso.— Nos vemos, Jack, tal vez en otro momento podamos hablar...lamento si te incomodé.

— Sí, sí, sí, ajá. — Una vez que Wayne estuvo fuera de la cabaña, el príncipe azotó con fuerza la puerta para cerrarla, luego se giró hacía Jack.— ¿Por qué vino? ¿le invitaste? ¿Por qué está tan interesado en ti?

— Yo...yo no sé...no sé...

— Príncipe, es...es obvio que solo Wayne quiso fastidiarle diciéndole esas cosas a Jack, no tiene que darle más atención. — Harley se apresuró en decir, mirando con angustia al asustado chico y al príncipe.— Por favor, coma su desayuno, ¡y podré entretenerlos con algo para recuperar el cómodo ambiente! — La rubia forzó emoción en su voz, dando un pequeño saltito.

— Hm...Bien, tienes razón, me hace falta un poco de entretenimiento. — Harvey pareció calmarse, volviendo a sentarse al lado de Jack para seguir comiendo de su desayuno, pero se había quedado en silencio, probablemente pensando en eso.

No hubo necesario hablar de algo más, comieron en silencio.

* * *

Una hora después de la comida y el pequeño show que Harley hizo para ambos, Jack había salido de la cabaña sin avisarle a su esposo. 

Se introdujo en los establos esperando no ser visto por ninguno de sus acompañantes en la cabaña, solo quería visitar al caballo que le había dado aquellos problemas el día anterior.

Al encontrarlo, se acercó a este, aproximando su mano a su cabeza para acariciarlo, con cuidado por si reaccionaba mal. Luego de unos momentos, notó que el caballo le tenía confianza, así que comenzó a hablarle.

— Hola, chico, quise hablar contigo.— Le observó con una diminuta sonrisa.— Sabes...no sé que significa, pero algo dentro de mi dice me llevaste a una muy mala situación, y que yo te llevé a una mala situación también. — Acariciaba su pelo, peinandolo con sus dedos.— Quizá fue el destino quién nos puso juntos en ese momento, caballo... o simplemente fue un accidente. Pero..puedo confiar en ti, por alguna razón, para contarte esto. No lo sé...— Se sintió un tonto por unos momentos, aunque le ignoró porque algo de esto le estaba ayudando. — Mira, conocí a Bruce Wayne, jamás en mi vida había oído de él, siendo tan famoso como dicen que es nadie lo mencionó en frente mía. Al principio suponía que Harvey no tenía la necesidad de que me enterase de él, quizá no se dio el momento...pero sigue siendo raro. No sé si solo soy yo, pero noto que él se pone muy extraño cuando el tema es sobre Bruce Wayne, Harvey lo odia mucho y no entiendo porqué, tal vez no es la mejor persona y sus actos son despreciables...pero siento que es algo personal entre ellos dos, no entiendo porqué Harvey no confía en mi para contarlo, pensé que confiaba en mi. — Jack frunció un poco el ceño.— ¿Y si realmente Wayne no es solo un casanovas? ¿Y si solo Harvey lo dice porque lo odia? ¿Y si quizá solo dice que es un casanovas cuando es algo peor? ¿Por qué no me dicen nada? Creo que si me dijesen algo, podría funcionar sus intentos de mantenerme alejado de él, pero solo me hace sentir aún más curioso sobre quién es ese hombre...

El chico dejó de acariciar al cabello, apartando su mano, pero sin dejar de verlo, como si este pudiese darle alguna respuesta. 

— Yo...

— ¿Vas a seguir hablando así con el caballo?

Jack se sobresaltó, sintiendo su corazón casi salir de su pecho, se dio vuelta para ver a quién le pertenecía aquella voz grave.

— Bruce Wayne...¿no te habías ido? — el castaño desvió su mirada nuevamente al caballo, intentando verse desinteresado. No entendía cómo se había colado ahí sin ser escuchado.

— Bueno...tomando en cuenta de que mi trabajo es...estar aquí, creo que era imposible que me retirase completamente.— El hombre guiñó el ojo coquetamente.

— Gracioso, niño mimado, ahora vete. — Jack no sabía como había logrado decir eso sin tartamudear.

— Hey...vamos, oí de lo que hablaste.

— ¿Hm? ¿Y-Y qué? ¿Acaso estás orgulloso de espiarme?

— No...pero ahora sé que piensas que hice algo malo, ¿qué te habló Harvey de mi?

— Nada que te interese. — Jack comenzó a irse pasando al lado de Bruce, quién le observó con una sonrisa traviesa.

El castaño sintió como repentinamente era atraído por un par de brazos firmemente sujetados en su cintura, los cuales le pertenecían a Wayne. Quedó muy cerca de él, bastante como para ver su rostro a detalle tal cual como la última vez, y se sintió abrumado, no dudaba que su rostro se volvía a poner rojo con facilidad.

— H-Hey.

— Shh, mira, ahora me vas a escuchar. — Bruce mantuvo una mano en la cintura de Jack, mientras la otra se acercaba a la delicada mano de este, la cual tomó. — Dime qué te dijo de mi, cada una de las cosas, y te aclararé todo.

— Me estás pidiendo que te de la oportunidad de inventar una excusa para cada cosa que te arroje. — El castaño alzó una ceja, sin hacer el intento de alejarse y se repudió por eso, porque de alguna forma le mantenía curioso y la mano de Wayne era grande y cálida.

— Algo así, sí. — Le respondió con una risa moderada.

Bruce comenzó a moverse, formando una improvisada y elegante danza entre ellos. Jack estaba confundido y nervioso, pero decidió seguir su juego, si el niño mimado quería jugar él también jugaría.

— Como empezar...oh, sí, me dijo que eras un casanovas. — Empezó sin dar muchos detalles, saboreando la expresión ofendida de Wayne mientras estuvo ahí, pero fue reemplazada por una engreída sonrisa.

— No he cortejado a ninguna chica en un largo tiempo, más bien ellas se me vienen encima.

— Por supuesto, galan...Me dijo también que usas tu fortuna para ganar cargos.

— Uso mi fortuna para ayudar a servicios y tiendas pequeñas en el pueblo, y ellos mismos me dieron un cargo...junto a honores por mi ayuda.— Alzó sus hombros por unos momentos.

Jack decidió que había tenido suficiente de eso y se apartó de la pequeña danza entre ellos.

— Me dijo que no sabías bailar. 

— Yo opino que bailo muy bien.

Wayne volvió a acercarse a él y reanudó su baile, el castaño se dejó hacer, había un encanto en ese hombre que le gritaba que se entregase, pero no podía, y eso lo hacía aún más tentador.

— A pesar de lo mucho que te excuses, Wayne, estoy de acuerdo con él...Solo eres un niño mimado que piensa que obtendrá todo con sus sonrisas galantes.

— No me conoces.

— Pero estás haciendo eso ahora mismo.

— Yo no quiero que me pertenezcas.

— Yo tampoco quiero pertenecerte, Bruce Wayne.

Ambos se separaron, y el general se fue como había llegado, sin dejar rastro alguno.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de lo que sucedió con Bruce Wayne, Jack se prometió que jamás volvería a los establos, su excusa era para no encontraserlo de nuevo, pero en realidad, no quería recordar que había sucedido en ese lugar.

No volvió a ese lugar, pero no creía que eso fuese la razón por la que no lo volvió a ver. No sabía cómo sentirse sobre eso, el momento que pasaron juntos lo había conmovido de una extraña manera, su corazón se había derretido en ese momento. Se odio por eso, ya que caía ante encantos de un simple don Juan que no le llegaba ni a los talones a Harvey.

Era normal que Bruce le hubiese encantado de una manera tan sencilla, su esposo no era el más cariñoso, no era conocido por usar frecuentemente su encanto. Era un hombre que se tomaba las cosas en serio y su personalidad era firme, de vez en cuando sumamente agresiva, pero habían personas que se sentían enamoradas por ese tipo de personalidad, como Jack.

O al menos, eso quería creer.

* * *

_Se encontraba en la cama junto a su esposo, por fin era su esposo, se habían casado el día anterior y esta fue su primera noche de casados en la habitación más grande del castillo, la habitación del príncipe Harvey_ _Dent_ _._

_Jack abrazaba el cuerpo del otro con algo de fuerza, Harvey no le devolvía el abrazo, solo se dejaba abrazar por el menor, lo cual era usual._

_— Harvey...hora de despertar..._

_El castaño le susurró con un dulce tono y llevó sus manos a las mejillas del rubio y las acaricio suavemente, abriendo sus ojos para ver su carita durmiente._

_Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó._

_— ...¿Bruce Wayne?_

_No podía creer lo que sea sus ojos veían, estaba en su cama...con Bruce Wayne. Las expresiones fuertes y el cabello negro característico en él...sin duda era Bruce._

_El pecho de Jack se calentó y los nervios le dominaron, no sabía que estaba pasando ni como llegó ahí, jamás había tenido que reaccionar a una situación como esa._

_— Hey...hey...no deberías estar aquí...— movió un poquito al hombre para despertarlo, y al moverlo las sábanas bajaron, mostrando que este no poseía camisa y su fuerte abdomen era visible. —D-Despierta, Bruce..._

_Grande fue su sorpresa cuando este abrió sus ojos, eran tan blancos que lo_ _cegaban_ _._

_Jack llevó sus manos a sus propios ojos y los talló por la molestia que le había provocado la luz, y al abrirlos no podía creer lo que visualizaba._

_Era Batman._

_—¿B-Batman...?_

Y de un segundo a otro despertó de su sueño, sentándose rápidamente en la cama mientras jadeaba. Observo rápidamente hacia el lugar en su lado, estaba vacío y los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana.

Era de día, y seguramente era hora de levantarse. El corazón de Jack seguía latiendo aceleradamente, y se tomó un momento de descanso antes de ir al baño.

* * *

— Harvey, ¿podemos tener...un tiempo? — Jack se mordió el labio y luego negó con su cabeza. — No, Jack... Así no... pensará que estamos terminando.

Terminó de limpiar su rostro frente al espejo, suspirando una vez que acabó con eso y se apartó del lavamanos.

— Harvey...quizá es un poco pronto para estar casados, ¿qué tal si... esperamos un poco y actuamos como un matrimonio después de que seas rey? de todos modos, ni siquiera me das atención...— su voz se fue apagando mientras decía eso, era una tontería.

Retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con la puerta, y apoyó todo su cuerpo en ella.

— ¿A quién quiero convencer...? Harvey se molestará conmigo. Solo...hablo tonterías...por esto no merezco cariño...

Salió sintiéndose sumamente deprimido del baño, cambiando sus ropas a unas casuales para ir a desayunar.

— ¿Qué tendrá que ver Batman con Bruce Wayne...? — se preguntó a sí mismo, la "pesadilla" seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

* * *

Una vez que llegó a la cocina, notó que Harley se encontraba lavando los platos sucios, y se dio vuelta cuando escuchó los pasos de Jack, sonriéndole ampliamente como siempre hacía.

— Pastelito, buen día, dormiste como el bebé que eres. Ya te preparo el desayuno.

— Gracias, Harley...uh...¿dónde está...?

— Se fue.

— ¿Qué?

— Se fue en carroza, dijo que volvería mañana, uh, él te dejó una nota...Hm... está en su escritorio. No la leí...bueno sí.

— Gracias, Harley...— no escuchó mucho de lo que dijo y se dirigió a la oficina de Harvey. Entró a ella y observó un papel doblado encima del escritorio.

Lo tomo con su mano y lo empezó a leer.

_Jack, mañana volveré, estoy seguro de que no vas a_ _alterarte_ _mientras no estoy. Tenía un trámite urgente en el castillo. No hables con Bruce Wayne. Te daré más detalles cuando vuelva._

_\- Te ama, Harvey_ _Dent_ _._

Una vez que lo leyó, dejó la nota sobre el escritorio nuevamente y se quedó pensando sobre eso. Harvey le pidió no alterarse y eso trato de hacer, pedirle eso tenía mucho sentido, era fácil de alterar si no estaba su esposo al lado ya que era la única persona en quien confiaba y que lo ayudó después del accidente en donde olvidó todo.

Pero ahora también confiaba en Harley, estaba seguro de que ella sabría cómo hacerlo feliz mientras su esposo no estaba.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la mesa, en la cual se sentó, y Harley no demoró en traer la comida y ponerla sobre la madera.

— ¿Estás preocupado, pastelito?

— Por supuesto que sí...— Le dijo a la rubia, tomando un cubierto mientras empezaba a comer del rico alimento mañanero que había hecho la arlequín.— Estoy preocupado, no sé que fue lo que pasó, sigue habiendo peligro...No quiero que le suceda nada.

Sus ojos de un momento a otro se llenaron de lágrimas, y Harley se preocupó, acercándose a él para abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello.

— Pudin...si de algo sirve, yo estaré junto a ti si es que Harvey...

— ¿Qué?

El rostro de la rubia se sonrojó y esta desvió su mirada.

— O-Olvida eso. Yo...pienso que él es muy fuerte, estará bien, te habría llevado si las cosas eran graves...¿verdad?

—No estoy seguro...

— Y-Yo...iré a...lavar algo.— Esta se retiró de manera apresurada, dejando a un Jack muy confundido, pero siguió comiendo.

* * *

El día no fue particularmente nada nuevo, siempre estaba solo haciendo cualquier cosa, excepto por las horas de comida, en donde pasaba más tiempo con Harvey. Nada había cambiado mucho.

Pero como no estaba Harvey, no tenía porque estar en un mismo lugar con la esperanza de que este quisiera acercarse. Así que, salió de la cabaña, hace un tiempo había visto un lago, pero tenía que caminar un poco más de lo habitual para llegar a él.

Demoró unos minutos y lo encontró, sacándose los zapatos para sentarse y mojar sus pies.

Observó su reflejo en el agua casualmente. Movió su pie, formando una pequeña ola, pero la imagen que lo reflejaba en el agua desapareció. Jack estuvo confundido, y pestañeo varias veces.

Terror, fue lo único que sintió cuando volvió a ver su reflejo.

Era él, pero su piel era tan pálida como el papel, su cabello era verde y estaba peinado hacia atrás. Lo que más le inquietaba, era la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que poseía, y los labios pintados de carmesí.

— ¿Q-Qué? — Frunció el ceño y llevó su mano al agua, pero una vez que la tocó, el extraño reflejo desapareció repentinamente.

Jack apartó su mano, levantándose para irse.

— Esto...esto tampoco es real. — Se trato de convencer, pero lo que había visto no podía ser un sueño, no estaba soñando, ¿estaba alucinando? ¿se estaba volviendo loco?

Se alteró, abrazándose a sí mismo. Quería que alguien le dijese que todo estaba bien, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿de verdad estaba loco?

— ¡Pudin!

Escuchó el chillido de la arlequín, quien estaba vestida por fin en ropas normales. Jack la observó sorprendido, olvidando lo que había pasado por unos segundos.

— Harley...¿qué sucede?

Esta llegó dónde él, y le entrego una carta.

— El príncipe me mandó esto, dijo que volvería luego de una semana, pastelito.

— ¿Qué...? Pero... — abrió la carta para verificar si no era una broma, pero no lo era, decía claramente que el plazo se había extendido.— No puede ser...

— Dulcesito, ¿pasa algo?— Harley ladeó su cabeza.

— H-Hm...claro que sí...jamás he estado tanto tiempo sin él, una semana es...mucho, no creo...no creo que pueda...no...— el castaño se sintió ahogado, y sentía su cabeza palpitar. Ya no podía seguir hablando.

Harley lo notó, y no demoró en actuar, a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia con ataques de pánico.

— Tranquilo, Jack...estoy aquí. — Lentamente se acercó y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, ella sintió como el otro temblaba. — Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento Jack, pero no olvides que siempre te protegeré...— Jack no parecía calmarse, y ella se estaba quedando sin ideas.— Hm...respira junto a mi, ¿Sí? — Comenzó a respirar de manera lenta, y notó como el castaño hacia el intento de imitarla.— Muy bien... así, sigue así, lo estás haciendo muy bien...

Pasaron unos minutos y el castaño se calmó un poco.

— Dime qué necesitas ahora...— Ella dijo en un suave tono.

— Batman...

— ¿Quieres a Batman aquí? — Harley pestañeo varias veces, tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendida ante eso. Pero de todos modos, Batman era alguien que luchaba contra el mal, seguramente Jack lo veía como un héroe.

Él asintió y la rubia no tuvo más remedio que aceptar eso y tratar de pensar como explicarle. Pero por mientras, podía ayudarlo con algo más.

— ¿Algo más que necesites, pudin?

— Chocolate caliente...

Eso era algo que Harley podía hacer, por lo que dejó de abrazarlo, tomando su mano para llevarlo a la cabaña.

Y en un momento, entrelazó sus dedos, Harley no pudo evitarlo y sabía que quizá se estaba aprovechando de su estado.

Pero era imposible no hacer eso, cuando ya se estaba enamorando de Jack.

* * *

Después de unas horas Jack estaba sobre el sofá, con una manta envolviendolo. Se había dado un baño relajante a petición de Harley, y luego de secarse y vestirse; fue al sofá para tomarse el chocolate caliente que había pedido. Estaba más calmado, pero seguía desesperado por el hecho de que no vería a Harvey por tanto tiempo.

Harley intentaba encender una radio, y Jack no podía evitar reírse por eso, le parecía amigable el hecho de que intente hacer tantas cosas por él y para que se sintiese menos solo.

— No es necesario...estoy bien, conversar contigo sería suficiente.

— ¡No, pudin! ¡Para algo esto está aquí!

— No soy fan de la radio de todos modos...— murmuró, tomando otro sorbo de chocolate caliente. Harley se rindió y soltó un bufido molesto de sus labios.

— ¿No quieres que te lea un cuento?

— Harley...estoy bien, no necesito que me entretengas, no soy un niño...que me acompañes es más que suficiente, pero sabes que no te obligo.

— Lo sé, Jack, sé lo bueno que eres.

— Oh, vamos...en serio, no tienes que trabajar tanto tiempo para mí. Y estoy alegre de que ya no uses ese traje.

Harley se ruborizó un poco.

— ¿Tan mal me veía acaso...?

— N-No, te veías bien, pero usarlo todo el tiempo...siento que es algo cruel. Eres mi amiga, no mi entretenimiento.

La rubia no dijo nada más, solo desvió su mirada, Jack notó eso.

— ¿Dije algo mal...?

— Nada, pudin, solo me emocionaste un poco con esas palabras...Pero ahora estoy bien. — Ella asintió.

— Espero que sea eso.— Fue lo último que dijo Jack.

* * *

Era de noche, después de cenar habían ido a dormir. Jack no pudo hacerlo por obvias razones, extrañaba mucho a Harvey, ¿cómo había pensado dejarlo al principio?

Un sonido se escuchó fuera de la cabaña, pasos que movían las hojas, tan fugaces que Jack apenas pudo alcanzar a oírlos.

El castaño se levantó repentinamente, mirando cuidadosamente por la ventana.

Ojos blancos iluminados en la oscuridad de la noche, ¿qué era eso?

Se movió repentinamente, y Jack desvió su mirada hacia donde debería estar.

Ahí, arriba de un árbol, una fuerte figura con ojos blancos descansaba. Entrecerró sus ojos...era...

Murciélago.

Batman.

Jack sonrió tan ampliamente como nunca había recordado sonreír. Él había venido, justo a su cabaña, ¿qué hacia él ahí? Eso no importaba, quería seguir viéndolo.

Sus orbes esmeralda brillaban con ilusión, abriendo un poco más la ventana para permitirse mirarlo mejor.

Por segunda vez lo veía y era tan increíble como recordaba.

Al abrir la ventana lo suficiente, salió por ella, era delgado así que cabía a la perfección. Sabia que solo estaba con una camisa holgada y sus boxer, que la noche era helada, pero nada le importaba al ver al caballero nocturno por fin después de tanto.

— ¡SAL DE AQUÍ, RATA ALADA!

¡¿Qué?!

Jack se giro hacia Harley, quien estaba con una escoba, apuntando hacia Batman quien la veía fijamente.

— ¡Fuera, fuera! ¡Ve a buscar comida a otra parte, rata! ¡A mí Jack no te lo comes!

No, no, no. Harley lo iba a espantar.

— ¡Harley, no!

— ¿Pudin? — ella le observó confundida. — ¡Vuelve a dormir, pudin! ¡Me estoy encargando de una plaga! —Ella gritó, para luego seguir amenazando a Batman, quien no se veía afectado.— ¡No tienes permiso para estar aquí! ¡Será notificado al príncipe y te cortará la cabeza!

— ¡Calla...!

No pudo terminar la oración cuando se escuchó el ruido de la capa.

Batman había bajado, pero no fue donde Harley, fue donde Jack. Este se congeló en su lugar, su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que hasta pudo sentir que podía escaparse en cualquier momento de su pecho.

Ver al caballero de cerca era todo un espectáculo. Su armadura era completamente negra, era mucho más moderna que la hojalata que usaban los otros caballeros del reino. Jack quería tocarla, quería tocarlo.

— Batman...

— Estás en peligro.

Su voz era tan grave, tanto que Jack podía caer de rodillas con tan solo escucharla otra vez. Le distrajo tanto que le tomo unos segundos dejar la expresión de bobo y analizar esas palabras cuidadosamente.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Saben que el príncipe no está aquí y vienen a por ti para usarte como una carnada. Ven conmigo. — Le extendió una mano enguantada, el castaño quería tomarla, tanto como nunca quiso algo antes.

— Pero...Harley, no puede quedarse sola.— desvió su mirada a la chica que escuchaba todo atentamente, se preocupaba por ella, claramente, por más que quisiera ir con Batman, no podía dejarla sola.

— Pudin, si todo lo que dice es verdad...Debes irte ahora mismo, no me quieren a mi, yo puedo esconderme.

— Pero...

— Vendré por ella.— Batman no podía seguir esperando más, con facilidad cargó a Jack, quien chilló de sorpresa, y luego el caballero se retiró a velocidad, sin dejarle tiempo al castaño de despedirse, el cual estuvo mirando todo el tiempo a Harley, esperando que estuviese bien.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que Batman lo había llevado a aquel lugar.

Él ya no se encontraba, obviamente debía seguir con su trabajo, pero Jack no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado, lo cual no debía, porque Harley aún seguía en peligro y tenía la esperanza de que no iba a demorar en llegar con él gracias a Batman y hacerle la compañía que le faltaba.

Jack estaba sentado en un sofá con una manta proporcionada por el murciélago, el lugar era similar a su cabaña en el bosque, pero este se mantenía oscuro, sin ninguna ventana, habían luces pero al parecer Batman no quería encenderlas.

El de cabello castaño se levantó y fue a hacerlo él mismo, encendió las luces que iluminaron el lugar sorprendentemente acomodado por elegantes muebles que daban la impresión de que eran algo viejos por sus detalles marcados y el casi desapercibido desgaste.

Jack inhaló aire profundamente, olía un poco a humedad mezclado con café de grano, por alguna razón. Era algo divertido el hecho de pensar en Batman cómo un ciudadano común, cuando muchos lo veían como un monstruo o inclusive una leyenda, pero al fin y al cabo era igual a todos, y por eso a Jack le causaba tanta intriga. No le interesaba quien era, le interesaba el porqué era así.

Por supuesto, Batman era un buen anfitrión, ya que le dejó comida, una toalla por si quería bañarse, y hasta ropa que dudaba que le quedase muy bien. Se preguntaba si Batman se tomaba esas molestias con cualquiera, o quizá solo era porque su pareja fue el príncipe de Gotham.

Las últimas palabras que escuchó de él seguían presentes en su cabeza, lo que le hacía sonreír de vez en cuando. _No te muevas de aquí por nada en el mundo_ , era como una amenaza, pero por el tono que utilizó sonaba preocupado.

Pero luego toda su ensoñación con el vigilante se derrumbaba al recordar la realidad, Harvey podría estar en peligro, su mejor amiga podría estar en peligro, ¡Gotham podría estar en peligro! Y el solamente estaba ahí, con una manta al rededor de él en un lugar elegante sin hacer nada al respecto, se sentía impotente cada vez que pensaba profundamente en eso y no le gustaba, quería que Batman volviese ya y le dijese que podría irse ya mismo al castillo.

Pero en realidad, una muy pequeña parte de él quería quedarse y mirar de cerca al caballero que había estado ocupando su cabeza desde que lo vió. Tenía tanta curiosidad que podría llegar a contrarrestar su amor y preocupación, odiaba ese hecho sobre sí mismo, pero no era algo que podía evitar.

No, Jack. Debía hacer algo, incluso si no tenía permitido salir, eso no lo iba a detener, ¿algo lo había detenido antes?

Lo primero que hizo fue analizar mejor el área. Como había encendido la luz se dio cuenta de la cantidad de cosas innecesarias que había cómo decoración y también cosas que podía utilizar como arma.

Fue hasta la pequeña cocina, para así equiparse con los cuchillos que se encontraban allí, y por si acaso también tomó una cuchara. Observó más el lugar, hasta chocar su mirada con algo que parecía una caja negra. Se acercó a esta y la tomó entre sus manos, había un botón el cual muy dudoso apretó, y luego se disparó un gancho el cual rompió un jarrón y se aferró a la pared.

Jack se estremeció, pero la curiosidad ganaba, así que apretó otro de los botones, el cual impulsó su cuerpo repentinamente a la pared. Con el impacto se golpeó con fuerza en el hombro.

— A-Auch...— dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a ese lugar, y para su sorpresa el dispositivo volvió a la normalidad. — Uh...no creo que le moleste si lo tomo...¿verdad?

Intentó convencerse de eso, así que lo guardó entre sus ropas. Creía estar listo, así que se acercó a la puerta de metal y la jaló.

No había respuesta.

La jaló un poco más, pero no se movía.

— ¿Me encerró?

Los peores pensamientos inundaron su cabeza al percatarse de ese hecho, hizo el intento de mover otra vez la puerta con fuerza, esta vez hacia adelante, pero nada paso.

— ¡No, no, no!

¿Por qué lo había encerrado? No entendía...Debía salir, asegurarse de que Harvey estaba bien, asegurarse de que Harley también. También podía ayudar, no era débil, él podía hacer algo.

_No puedes hacer nada._

¿Qué fue eso?

_Eres un estúpido por eso te encerró._

¿Voces en su cabeza...?

_Suicidate_ _y dejaras de ser un problema para todos._

¡Que se detengan!

_Probablemente ellos están muertos mientras te quedaste aquí cómo un inútil siguiendo las órdenes de Batman._

¡NO ERA CIERTO!

_Te lanzará a la basura cuando vuelvas, donde perteneces._

Se sobresalto al oír el sonido de un micrófono siendo golpeado unas cuantas veces, antes de escuchar una nueva voz llenar el lugar.

— Señorito Jack, por más que usted quiera dar un paseo me temo que no puedo permitírselo. Batman dio una orden y espera ser atendida.

Jack mantuvo silencio, buscando desesperadamente de dónde salía esa nueva voz que, por suerte, no era de su propia cabeza.

— No se moleste en buscar nada, señorito Jack, no me va a ver. Por favor, le pediría que guardase los objetos corto punzantes, podría hacerse daño.

— Y-Yo...solo quería...

— ¿Ayudar? Batman está en eso, no se preocupe. Haga lo que le pedí y podremos tener una conversación normal, imagino que debe estar aburrido.

Jack, por más que no quisiese hacerlo, se fue resignado a la cocina para dejar los cuchillos donde estaban.

— Recuerde que puedo verle, así que también deje el gancho en dónde estaba, no le pertenece.

Sintiéndose regañado fue a dejarlo dónde estaba.

— ¿Me estuvo viendo todo este tiempo...? ¿Cómo es posible...?— Preguntó con temor a la respuesta, o más bien, con temor a que guardase silencio y lo dejase sólo otra vez con su mente.

— En efecto, señor. Y debo confesarle que no me agrada en lo más mínimo usted esté aquí.

— ¿D-Disculpe?

— No soy fan de la realeza.

— Uh...no pertenezco a ellos...yo era una persona normal antes de casarme con Harvey, o al menos eso creo...no recuerdo nada porque tuve un accidente. El fue el único que me quiso todo ese tiempo.

— Dudo que haya sido el único, señor, no debe usted casarse solo por no estar solo, no tiene sentido...pero usted no me conoce en lo más mínimo, así que me abstendré a seguir haciendo comentarios.  
Lo único que sé es que su vida vale más de lo que yo esperaba.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso...?

Hubo silencio por un largo tiempo, no escuchó más la voz de aquel hombre, luego se dió cuenta de que no habría una respuesta por lo que solo suspiró por lo bajo, volviendo a dónde estaba en un inicio.

Tan pequeño e inútil como siempre, al menos así se sentía cuando se encontraba sentado nuevamente en el sofá con la manta protegiéndolo del frío que comenzaba a hacer en el lugar.

Tembló un poco, no hacía tanto frío como para eso, pero la respuesta a su temblor apareció cuando sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Su labio inferior tembló un poco, no quería llorar, pero ya lo estaba haciendo.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, rindiéndose ante la tristeza, soltó un pequeño gemido lamentable y se recostó en el sofá, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

— P-Por favor..estén bien cuando vuelva...— suplicó con su mirada nublada por las lágrimas.— N-No me olviden...s-son todo lo que tengo...

Pasaron unos minutos de llantos y lamentos, hasta que se quedó dormido con una vacío desgarrador en su pecho y la cara enrojecida.

* * *

Batman había terminado su patrulla. Cómo había dicho, fue por Harley, a la cual llevó al castillo sin responder las miles de preguntas que le hizo en el camino. No pudo detener a las personas que se acercaban al refugio de Harvey, pero sí pudo desviarlas y confundirlas al punto de hacerles abandonar la misión. Eran muchos para él, hubiese sido arriesgado.

Casi se quitaba la mascara cuando recordó que había llevado a Jack al escondite, una decisión bastante imprudente de su parte, no estaba pensando claramente en el momento en el que lo hizo, su mente estaba cegada cuando lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo llevó. Las voces en su cabeza le gritaban que lo protegiese y que no dejase que nadie le hiciese un solo rasguño, y cayó ante eso.

Sabía que perfectamente pudo haberlo llevado al castillo con su conocido "amado", que así estaría más tranquilo y menos angustiado, lo sabía y aún así no lo hizo.

Algo de la situación no le gustaba para nada. No solo por el tema de las naciones atacandose entre ellas, era porque no entendía cómo Harvey había conocido a Jack. Jamás había escuchado de Jack en su vida, era bastante cercano a la vida de su ex mejor amigo, hubiese sabido al menos un poco de el castaño en algún momento, pero no sabía nada hasta que fueron oficialmente esposos y eso le tenía intrigado.

Había insistido y pagado grandes centenares de dinero para encargarse de la protección de la realeza, al principio preocupado por que clase de persona era el hombre de quien se había enamorado Harvey.

Cuando lo vió de lejos, se imaginaba un chico físicamente encantador, pero con un carácter exigente y mimado, como toda la basura noble que podía existir en Gotham.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando lo vió tan pequeño y asustado en el descontrolado caballo. Jack era tan diferente a lo que había conocido en todos esos años. Era un joven adorable, muy nervioso e inseguro, pero con un lindo corazón. Bruce se había derretido de amor cuando sintió sus brazos abrazarle el día en el que se conocieron, y la sensación de protegerlo como si fuese la más grande responsabilidad en su vida vino para quedarse.

A pesar de que Wayne poseía un corazón helado, un hombre logró liberarlo de su cascarón de hielo, con solo unos momentos de conocerlo.

Alfred había mencionado que no era tan difícil hacerlo caer ante unos cuantos encantos, pero Bruce no era alguien estúpido, sabía cuando algunos eran encantos perfectamente practicados para usarse a la manipulación, y sabía muy bien cuando unos salían por sí solos.

También tenía el conocimiento absoluto y sin duda alguna de que el corazón de Jack se aceleró cuando le conoció y que sus bellos ojos esmeralda se iluminaron con algo que no podía entender que era.

El castaño no sentía amor por Harvey, estaba agradecido por tenerlo cerca, era aparente, pero no sentía amor. Harvey había engañado sus sentimientos y le había hecho casarse con él.

Hasta que sus ilusiones fueron arruinadas cuando la próxima vez que vió a Jack, este le observaba con rechazo. El rastro de lo que sea que había visto en sus ojos esa vez... en Jack había desaparecido y Bruce se sintió enfermo, hacía tiempo que no sentía un dolor en su pecho parecido a ese.

El dolor del rechazo.

Tuvo esperanza en los intentos que hizo para que volviese a repetirse lo que sucedió cuando se conocieron, pero su relación ya no era cómo esperaba que se mantuviera, Jack lo detestaba y todo gracias a las cosas que Harvey había dicho sobre él. No podía culpar a Dent por pensar eso sobre él, de todos modos era la imagen que había construido de sí mismo, y los problemas que hicieron que su amistad con Harvey decayese estaban ligados a algo similar; el amor hacía una misma persona.

Alfred le dejó claro que no debía entrometerse si no deseaba que la historia se volviese a repetir de tal desgarradora manera, por más que Jack llamase su atención e hiciese aparecer las emociones que creía muertas.

Que la historia se volviese a repetir, no haría nada más que daño. Bruce intentaba meterse aquello en la cabeza, pero cada vez que ve a Jack siente que el riesgo valdría la pena.  
  


Mantuvo su capucha intacta cuando entró al refugio, usualmente iba a allí a bañarse y descansar un poco antes de seguir patrullando. Ese era el plan si no fuese porque tenía a Jack ahí.

Lo buscó con su mirada, esperando que estuviese jugando con alguno de los artilugios que había dejado atrás. Pero al posar su mirada en el sofá, se dio cuenta de que este estaba durmiendo.

Se acercó a unos pasos a él, temiendo hacer algo de ruido, no quería despertarle. Observó su rostro durmiente y una sutil sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, con sus manos enguantadas acaricio su mejilla enrojecida.

Jack se apoyó en su toque, llevandole una gran sorpresa.

— No me dejes...— Él suplicó con su voz rota, tomando entre sus frágiles manos la fuerte mano del contrario.— N-No me dejes...

No respondió nada al instante solo siguió acariciando su piel, él temblaba ante las caricias, anhelando más de estas, desesperado por cariño.

— No te dejaré.

— Prometelo...— este por obviedad ya no estaba durmiendo, le observaba fijamente, y Bruce notó que sus ojos otra vez brillaban, como aquella vez.

Admiración.

— Yo...

— O-Oh dios, ¿estás bien?

Batman observó al castaño con confusión, luego vió como este sentaba en el sofá y le observaba fijamente. Sintió el dedo de Jack en su mejilla, soltó un pequeño quejido.

— Tienes un corte ahí...te ha sangrado, espera.

Jack preocupado se levantó y fue a por el botiquín que posiblemente había visto anteriormente, luego volvió con este, mojando con alcohol un algodón.

Se volvió a sentar en el sofá y pasó el algodón su herida.

— ... — Bruce cerró sus ojos, soltando un suave suspiro de molestia.

— Lo siento...es algo profundo, ¿E-Estuviste en peligro?

— No tanto...A veces no noto cuando me hago heridas.— Por dentro se sentía un estúpido, no podía permitirse esa clase de daños.

— Uhm, el fuerte... — Jack se burló observándole con diversión y preocupación mezcladas, este pasó el algodón por otros sitios de su rostro, limpiandolo. Era algo innecesario, pero a Bruce no le molestaba la sensación de sus manos en su rostro.

— Puedo encargarme yo de esto.

— Lo sé. Pero...me salvaste, y no sabes cuan agradecido estoy por eso. — El castaño apartó su mirada algo tímido, mientras se mordía el labio.— Siempre te observé...una vez te vi en el castillo por primera vez. Jamás pensé que me notarias, pero...aquí estamos. — Este rió.

—...— Mantuvo silencio, antes de asentir y apartarse un poco. — No es nada, es mi trabajo después de todo. Deberías...descansar, molesté tu sueño.

Jack se mantuvo en silencio y Bruce deseaba poder saber que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

— Sí...tengo sueño. — este bostezó para confirmar eso, luego se recostó de nuevo en el sofá. — Es muy cómodo...parece una cama.

— Me aseguré de eso, no hay espacio para camas aquí.

— Uhm...aún no prometiste nada.— Jack le recordó, mientras se sacaba algo de su ropa para estar más cómodo. Wayne tuvo muchos pensamientos debido a eso, pero intentó ignorarlos.

— Yo...— Batman tomó la manta negra y la acomodó sobre el cuerpo del otro.— Lo prometo...solo...descansa. Te aseguro que todos están a salvo, y tú también.

— ¿Significa que podré verlos pronto...?

Bruce no recordaba haberse golpeado tan fuerte con la realidad desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Por supuesto.

— Gracias...no importa lo que Harvey diga de ti...para mí tú eres un héroe. — Jack formó una débil sonrisa, antes de cerrar sus ojos, volviéndose a dormir lentamente.— Y eres...muy divertido...

— ¿Soy divertido?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, Jack había vuelto a su mundo de sueños.

— Para mí no es divertido, pero nadie toma mi palabra en cuenta.

Batman escuchó la voz de Alfred y solo soltó una pequeña risa floja.

— La tomo muy en cuenta, Alfred...Pero parece que alguien por fin va a contrarrestarla.

— Usted nunca va a aprender, amo Bruce.

— ... — Bruce observó el rostro feliz y durmiente del otro hombre, para así suspirar.— No... no lo haré.

La historia se volverá a repetir.

Y pretendía hacerlo bien esa vez.


End file.
